totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Podsumowanie II: To już półmetek zabawy!
Przygoda Totalnej Porażki ODCINEK 14 Z początku na ekranie pokazuje się tylko czarny obraz z gwiazdką na środku. W tle słychać jakąś muzyczkę. Po chwili gwiazda znika, a na jej miejsce pojawiają się litery: TDA. Litery są koloru bladozielonego. Po chwili stają się krwistoczerwone i opadają na dół ekranu i znikają. Teraz na ekranie pojawia się wygląd wyspy z lotu ptaka. Następnie spiker przypomina zawodników, którzy jeszcze pozostali w grze o milion. Po chwili znowu pojawia się gwiazdka, która dzięki swoim złotym promieniom leci po całej wyspie i zatrzymuje się przy logu TDA. Gwiazdka znika, a my jesteśmy świadkami fragmentów serii "Przygoda Totalnej Porażki" z odcinków 8-13. M.in.: *Misty, która wymiotuje na widok ślimaków *Znudzoną Lucy, która musi wykonać kolejne polecenie Misty *Kłótnie Darryl'a i Ricardo *Płaczącego David'a *Biegnących Tubylców *Owadożerki, które machają Denis'owi na pożegnanie *Odpoczywających uczestników i zbliżający się wybuch wulkanu *Siedzących w krzakach.. JoJo i David'a *Kłócące się Misty i Pearl *Spadający samolot z uczestnikami w środku *Kunegundziowe logo *Brendona w worku *Wypadającą z toru Misty *Kimmy ze strzelbą i Brendona w wędkarskim wdzianku *Rzucającego nożem Ricardo *Chroniących swoją dupę przez Kleinem Brendona i Ricardo *Brendona filtrującego z Christiną *Śpiewających niemiecki hymn Ricardo i Brendona *Aliice pakującą kasę do worka dla Kimmy *Oraz całuśną Kunegundę, zbliżającą się do Chris'a. Obraz ciemnieje, a po chwili rozpoczyna się intro Przygody Totalnej Porażki. 400px Muzyka: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSnkWzZ7ZAA&feature=g-vrec ' Studio Johan i Annie siedzą na ogromnej kanapie. Na kolanach trzymają jakieś kartki. Obok nich stoi sofa, prawdopodobnie dla gości dzisiejszego podsumowania. '''Annie: '''Witamy was w... '''Johan: Przygodzie Totalnej Porażkiii... Annie: Podsumowaniu! Johan: Ej, ja to miałem! Annie: Za późno. :P Johan: Pierwszym podsumowaniu! Tak! Annie: Grrr! Johan szturcha Annie łokciem. Johan (szeptem):''' Twoja kolei... '''Annie: '''Chwila! Nie sądzisz, że się powtarzamy? '''Johan: '''Słucham? '''Annie: To samo mówiliśmy w pierwszym podsumowaniu! Słychać buczenie i ktoś rzucił pomidorem w głowę Annie. Annie: Grr! Kto to zrobił!? Johan: '''Daj spokój, do twarzy ci. ^^ '''Annie: Jasne. :P Johan: Ja jestem Johan i... Annie: Annie! Tak! Johan: Musisz mi przerywać? Annie: Zawsze i wszędzie. :D To już drugie podsumowanie Przygody Totalnej Porażki! Tym razem... Johan: Zobaczymy tutaj następne osoby, które pożegnały się już z szansą na zwycięstwo w programie! Aplauz. Na ekranie pojawiają się zdjęcia zawodników. Annie: Ci frajerzy to Denis, David, Darryl, Austin oraz Junior! Nie wierzę, że zaszli tak daleko. Johan: Wydaje mi się, że ostatnio mówiłaś to samo. :P Annie: A kogo to obchodzi? Widzowie: Nas! Widzów! Annie: 'Jesteście mi potrzebni tylko do oglądalności. :P ''Wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić ze studia. xD '''Annie: Chwila! Zaraz Johan będzie tu paradował nago! Kobiety wróciły na swoje miejsca. Johan: A Annie zatańczy na rurze. :D Mężczyźni również wrócili na swoje miejsca. Annie ''(szeptem):' Nieee? '''Johan:' Chętnie zobaczyłbym to. :D Annie: Za kulisami, kocie. ;* Johan: Jasne, zawsze tak mówisz. :D Śmiech. Annie: Nieważne. Pewnie zastanawiacie się, dlaczego nie wspomniałam o wariatce JoJo. Johan: JoJo... Zaginęła. Annie: I bardzo dobrze, tylko zdemolowałaby nam studio. Buuuuuu. Annie: 'No co? Lubicie tę wariatkę? ''Aplauz. '''Johan: '''Kochają ją. <3 Muszę mieć jej autograf. <3 '''Annie: Jasne, wariatek w każdym sezonie nie brakowało... Śmiech. Johan: Może pora na naszego pierwszego gościa? Annie: '''Którego ja zapowiem? Jasne! '''Johan: Powitajmy Denisa. <3 Aplauz. Annie: Ale.. Johan: '''Uśmiechaj się i udawaj zainteresowaną. '''Annie: Jasne. :P Do studia przyszedł Denis. Pomachał w stronę widowni, parę kobiet zemdlało z wrażenia. '' '''Annie:' Żenada.. Johan: Kochają go! Zresztą ja też! <3 Denis usiadł na kanapie. Denis: '''Hej. :3 '''Annie: '''Witaj, lamerze. :P '''Johan: Zadamy ci teraz parę pytań. Denis: '''Spoko. :D '''Annie: Na początek, jak czuje się lamer, który odpadł tak szybko? Denis: Szybko? Raczej to miejsce, które zająłem mnie usatysfakcjonowało. Annie: '''Serio? O.o '''Denis: Tak, nie liczyłem na nic więcej. Ludzie na widowni: O.o Johan: Taak. Gdyby nie twoja żądza władzy i chęć zwycięstwa, prawdopodobnie dalej liczyłbyś się w walce o bańkę! Denis: Tak, może rzeczywiście trochę przesadziłem. Aczkolwiek.. dobrze sie bawiłem. Annie: '''A jak tam twoje relacje z JoJo? '''Denis: Od kiedy zrezygnowała z show, nie widziałem jej. Annie: Czujesz coś do niej? Denis: Od samego początku wiedziałem, że to wszystko uknuła Misty. JoJo miała mnie tylko poderwać, a potem szybko się mnie pozbyć. Jednak, kiedy się z nią żegnałem.. Zresztą, nieważne. Annie: Jasne, że ważne! Ale skoro nie chcesz tego powiedzieć, to mamy nagranie, które wszystko dopełni! Materiał dowodowy. Denis i JoJo siedzą na plaży i rozmawiają. JoJo: '''Przepraszam. Nie wiem co mnie podkusiło... '''Denis: Spokojnie, to nie twoja wina. JoJo: Moja. A teraz pewnie odpadniesz... Denis: Cóż, nie zależy mi. JoJo: No chyba, że zagłosujemy na Misty! Tak! Jestem genialna. <3 Denis: Będzie remis. Nie rób tego. Głosuj na mnie. JoJo: Ale nie chcę... ;< Denis: 'Dobrze wiem, że chcesz. Misty kazała ci mnie poderwać. ''JoJo spojrzała na niego. Miała łzy w oczach. '''JoJo: Ty... Wiedziałeś? Denis: Jasne. Od dawna. Szczerze, to wcale mi to nie przeszkadzało. JoJo: Tak. Prawda. Ale od tego czasu bardzo się do ciebie przywiązałam i.... Denis: '''Nie mówmy już o tym. Co powiesz na... Ostatni raz? '''JoJo: Ostatni? ;( Denis: '''Mamy "pierwszy raz", to czemu nie mogłoby być ostatniego? :P '''JoJo: Eh, no dobra. :D Mrrrr. :* Koniec. Ekran gaśnie, zaświecają się światła w studiu. Denis: No właśnie. Annie: Nie szkoda ci tych wszystkich chwil z tą wariatką? Denis: Było miło.. Ale to chyba już przeszłość. Westchnienie na widowni. Johan: Dobrze, nie będziemy cię już męczyć. :D Annie: Chwila! Mam jeszcze jedno nagranie! Denis: '''A może już dość? Zresztą, śpieszę się. '''Johan: '''No jasne, przecież porwaliśmy cię z gali MTV VMA. <3 '''Annie ''(szeptem):' Ale nie wszyscy muszą o tym wiedzieć... '''Johan:' Powiedz, jak to jest być ochroniarzem Lady Gagi? <3 Denis: '''Yyy... '''Annie: Wideo! Szybko! Pokazują się ujęcia, w których to JoJo i Denis spędzają miło czas.. Całusy, pieszczoty, śmiechy i jazdy.. na plecach Denisa. Cała widownia wraz z Johanem popłakała się, natomiast Denis siedział niewzruszony i cierpliwie czekał na koniec wywiadu. Annie: Jesteś.. twardy. Denis: Cóż, nie działają na mnie tego typu rozwiązania. Johan rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej. Annie wykopała go za kulisy. Annie: Wróć jak będziesz sie normalnie zachowywał! Denis, powiedz nam jeszcze.. Kogo widziałbyś w finale? Denis: Misty i Ricardo. Nie wiem, kto wygra. Annie: Dzięki. <3 Możesz iść. :D Annie: A teraz pora na reklamy. <3 Musimy poczekać na Johana... Johan: Niepotrzebne są nam reklamy, mała. ^^ Annie: Tylko się znowu nie rozpłacz. :P A propos płaczu... Powitajmy Davida! David wchodzi do studia. Aplauz. David zawstydził się i usiadł na kanapie. Johan: Pytanie na szybko. :D Dlaczego tak często płaczesz? :D David: Wcale tak nie jest. Po prostu tęskniłem za mamą.. Śmiech. David: '''Nie śmiejcie się. :< '''Johan: No, w sumie... Annie: Dobra, musimy to przyspieszyć. Jak się czujesz po eliminacji? Podobnie jak Denis, padłeś ofiarą JoJo.. David: 'Ehh, JoJo. <3 Wspaniała kobieta. <3 ''W jego oczach pojawiły się serduszka. '''Johan: Yyy.. Wszystko ok? David: Tak. <3 Annie: Odpowiesz na pytanie, płaczku? David: Czułem się cudownie. <3 W końcu miałem dziewczynę... Annie: ...Przez jeden dzień, wow! David: To i tak bardzo długo. <3 Johan: '''Dla ciebie to... nowe? '''Annie: A jak sądzisz? :P Porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Johan: Jasne, jasne.. David: Nie knujcie, błagam. :< Annie: Pora to kończyć.. Masz jakichś faworytów? David: '''JoJo. <3 '''Johan: Już odpadła. :P David: Powróci. <3 Annie: '''Chyba... '''Johan: Skoro tak twierdzisz... David: Tak. <3 Annie: Rozumiem, że wygrać też ma JoJo? David: '''Jak najbardziej. <3 '''Johan: Trzeba kończyć... Annie: Taak, dzięki David, szukaj JoJo. <3 David: Pozdrowię ją od was. <3 Aplauz. David wychodzi ze studia. Annie: '''Nareszcie... '''Johan: Może masz ochotę na sok? Annie: Jasne.. Johan oblał Annie pomarańczowym sokiem. Widownia zaczęła się śmiać. Johan: '''Uppps.. :D '''Annie: Grr! Teraz muszę się przebrać! Johan: Biegnij. <3 Annie pobiegła za kulisy. Johan: 'A teraz pora zaprosić... ''Annie w mgnieniu oka pojawiła się obok Johana. '''Annie: Już. :D Johan: Ale jak ty... Annie: Jestem dziewczyną, czyż nie? Johan: No, wiesz.. Nie jestem tego pewny. :D Śmiech. Annie: Wiem gdzie chowasz swoje autografy. <3 Johan: '''Nie zrobisz tego! '''Widownia: Jesteście nudni! Annie: 'Zrobię to z przyjemnością. <3 A teraz zaprośmy kolejnego lusera, Darrylka! <3 ''Aplauz. Darryl wchodzi do studia i siada na kanapie. '''Darryl: Taak, hej. Johan: Jak się czuje loser wykopany przez taką laskę? :D Darryl: Nijak. I tak wiem, że zdecydowanie woli mnie. Ricardo szybko jej się znudzi. Annie: Nie sądzisz, że ta miłość kwitnie? ^^ Darryl: Może. Nie przejmuję się tym. Wiem swoje. Johan: Jaki jest główny powód wyboru przez Pearl Ricarda? Darryl: Łatwiej nim manipulować? Annie: Na samym początku programu Ricardo próbował dominować. Teraz stoi w cieniu Pearl. Darryl: Co ta miłość robi z ludźmi... Johan: '''Chciałbyś być na jego miejscu? Na miejscu Ricarda? '''Darryl: '''Pytanie.. Jasne, że tak. Aczkolwiek miałbym swoje zdanie w tym związku. '''Annie: '''Będziesz walczył o Pearl? '''Darryl: Nie. Sama do mnie przyjdzie. Jestem tego pewien. Johan: Dobrze, że nie musimy z tobą rozmawiać o JoJo. :D Darryl: Hę? Annie: Nie słuchaj go. Masz jakichś faworytów? Oprócz Pearl? Darryl: Pearl wygra. Już w następnym odcinku odpadnie jej laluś Ricardo. Johan: Dlaczego tak uważasz? Darryl: To przecież oczywiste. Pobawi się nim, a potem odstawi. Zawsze tak jest. Annie: 'Widzę, że masz sporo doświadczenia w tych sprawach. :D ''Śmiech. '''Darryl: Może.. Johan: 'Może nauczysz Annie, co? :D ''Śmiech. '''Darryl: Jeśli chce. :P Annie: Och, zamknij się! Jakieś słówko na koniec, Darrylku? ^^ Darryl: Nie, dzięki. Annie: Na koniec krótki materiał. :D Na ekranie pojawiają się momenty z pocałunków Ricarda i Pearl. Darryl: Nie robi to na mnie wrażenia, kotku. :* Annie: I tym pozytywnym akcentem kończymy pierwszą część podsumowania. :D Pora na reklamy! Zostańcie z nami! Reklama Kunegunda gotuje. Kunegunda: 'Witajcie szeksziaczki. <3 Dzisiaj zrobimy coś, czego się nie spodziewaliście! ''Kundzia wyciągnęła bochenek chleba i masło. '''Kunegunda: Dzisiaj nauczę was robić kanapki z masłem. <3 Kundzia przekroiła chleb na pół. Kundzia: 'I smarujemy. ^^ ''Posmarowała masłem obie połowy i złożyła chleb. 'Kunegunda: '''I jemy. ^^ ''Zaczeła jeść. '''Kunegunda: Mmm... W następnym odcinku Kundzia będzie rzeźbić! ^^ Wyłączyła kamerę. Studio Annie i Johan siadają na kanapie. Aplauz. Annie: Witamy po przerwie! Johan: Ojeeej. Mogę ja zapowiedzieć następnego gościa? <3 Annie: Oczywiście... Johan: '''Mam zaszczyt zaprosić na kanapę wspaniałego gościa, gwiazdę, przyjaciela, członka drużyny... '''Annie: Chodź już, Austin! Johan: Ej! Austin wchodzi do studia. Aplauz. Johan: Już jest! <3 Wstał, podbiegł do Austina i zaczął go ściskać. <3 Austin: '''Możesz zabrać swojego faceta?! '''Annie: '''To nie jest mój facet! To idiota! '''Austin: '''On mnie dusi! '''Johan: Mój. <3 Po chwili związany już Johan siedział grzecznie obok Annie. Austin: Dzięki.. Annie: Prosz.. Johan, pozwolisz, że to ja poprowadzę wywiad z naszym gościem? Johan: Mhm... Austin: '''Tak będzie lepiej. '''Annie: '''Dokładnie. :D Austin, powiedz nam.. Jak to jest być loserem? :D '''Austin: Do d*py. Nie wierzę, że to się stało. Annie: A jednak. :D Austin: '''Teraz nie ma już osób, które mogłyby zagrozić Pearl. :P '''Annie: Jesteś pewny? A Misty? Austin: Coś ukrywa.. I raczej nie ma szans na zwycięstwo. Annie: A twoja sytuacja? Też byłeś zagrożeniem dla Pearl. Austin: I bardzo mi to schlebia. Szkoda, moglibyśmy tworzyć wspaniałą parę... O.o. Austin: Yyy.. sojuszniczą, oczywiście. Annie: Jasne, jasne.. Johan: Mogę zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie! Proszę! Annie: Taak, ale niech będzie coś warte! Johan: '''Uuu, jakiego koloru slipki dzisiaj masz na sobie? '''Annie: Uspokój się! Austin: Nie-niebieskie.. Johan: To tak jak ja! Przeznaczenie. <3 Annie: Dobra, wystarczy. Jacyś faworyci, Austin? Austin: Pearl i Misty. To byłby ciekawy finał. Johan: Tak, to mój wymarzony finał. <3 Annie: Nikt cię nie pytął o zdanie! Dzięki, Austin. TO chyba tyle. Austin: Jasne, dzięki. Aplauz. Austin wstał i wyszedł ze studia. Annie: I nasz ostatni gość... Johan: Junior! <3 Junior wchodzi do studia. Aplauz. Junior siada na kanapie. Junior: Yoł. Johan: Yoł, yoł, madafaka! O.o. Johan: No co, próbuję się wczuć... Annie: '''To przestań. :P Witamy ostatniego losera tego podsumowania. :D Jak sie czujesz po eliminacji? '''Junior: Yoł, mam dość tych wszystkich spisków i sojuszy. Dobrze się stało, że odpadłem, ziom. Johan: Zwłaszcza, że dla ciebie zrezygnowała również JoJo? Junior poczerwieniał. Junior: Bę-będzie tu? Annie: '''Na twoje szczęście nie. :D Chyba. '''Junior: Ok, bro. Annie: Odpowiesz łaskawie na pytanie Johana? Junior: '''Nie wiem po co to zrobiła, ej. Ale jest je*ni*ta i nie chce jej już więcej spotkać. '''Annie: Grzeczniej! To porządny program! Johan: Kurka wodna! Annie spojrzała na Johana pytająco. Johan: Noo, można użyć innych słów. Junior: '''Sry. W każdym razie nie rozumiem jej decyzji. '''Annie: '''Może dlatego, że chciała być z tobą? Na zawsze? '''Junior: Forever and ever? O.o Annie: Dokładnie. Junior: Mam nadzieję, że to nie prawda. O.o Annie: 'Może potrzebujesz dowodu? ''Na ekranie pojawia się jakiś film. '''Chris: W takim razie program opuszcza Junior! Sory, ziom. JoJo: A JoJo rezygnuje. ^^ Chris: Hę? JoJo: '''To co słyszałeś. ^^ '''Junior: Rezygnujesz? O.o Why? JoJo: Nie chcę cię stracić tak, jak Denis'a i David'ka. To tyle. ^^ Chris: Jesteś pewna? Junior: '''Nie musisz tego robić, JoJo. '''JoJo: Muszę. Tak, Chris. <3 Koniec. Junior: Gdzie ja byłem, kiedy to się działo? O.o Johan: Obok JoJo. :D Junior: Jasne? O.o Annie: Jeszcze jakieś pytania? ^^ Junior: Niee.. Chyba nie.. Johan: Ona cię potrzebuję. :D Annie: Dokładnie. :D Junior: Ye-yes.. Anything else? Johan: Tak. :D Annie: Jakiś faworyt? Junior: Yyy.. nie wiem. Annie: Nie? O.o Johan: Każdy ma swoich faworytów! Ja na przykład.. Annie: Bądź cicho! Junior: '''Niestety, sorry. '''Annie: Ech, no dobrze. Możesz iść. Aplauz. Junior wychodzi ze studia. Johan: 'Ale to jeszcze nie koniec niespodzianek. :D ''Po chwili cała piątka loserów z tego podsumowania siedziała na kanapie. '''Austin: Ciaasno... Johan: Siadaj obok mnie. :D Austin: Nie, dzięki. Annie: Pora na naszych gości specjalnych! Wystąpili w odcinku jako cameo i podbili serca wielu fanów! Johan: 'Oto oni! ''Do studia wchodzą Klein, Nina oraz Hans, czyli postacie dobre znane z JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria. I załóżmy, że do tej pory był tylko jeden odcinek JiC, ok? xD '''Klein: '''Uuu, sława. <3 '''Nina: Mam nadzieję, że mają tu barek. Hans: 'Jak w Haus! <3 ''Siadają na kanapie obok całej reszty. 'Johan: '''Witajcie! Mogę wasze autografy? <3 ''Johan podał każdemu kartkę i długopis. '''Klein: Jestem fejmys. <3 Szybko podpisali i podali kartki Johanowi. Johan: Tak! <3 Annie: '''Mógłbyś skończyć z tą dziecinadą? '''Johan: Nigdy mi się to nie znudzi! <3 Klein: '''Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. <3 '''Nina: Właściwie, po co nas tu ściągnęliście? Annie: Właściwie, to.. Johan: Ja was tu zaprosiłem! Jesteście częścią PTP, nie czujecie się jak w rodzinie? <3 Nina: Ani trochę. Klein: '''No pewnie! <3 '''Hans: '''Ja! '''Annie: To przecież ja ich zaprosiłam! Johan: Wcale nie! Nina: 'Może przeszkadzamy? ''Wyciągnęła jakiś sok i zaczęła go popijać. '''Austin: '''Co tu tak śmierdzi wódą? '''Nina: Wybacz.. Annie: Dość! Jak podobał się wam wasz epizod w PTP? Klein: Był genialny. <3 Szczególnie Rico i Brendonek. <3 Byli tacy słodcy. ;* Hans: Ja? Klein: Tak, ty też tam byłeś. <3 Annie: Że kwadrat? Johan: Szybko się uczysz, Annie! Annie: Przestań! Im dłużej z tobą przebywam, tym gorzej dla mnie! Klein: A po co się kłócić? <3 Johan: Właśnie! Nina, jeszcze ty! Nina: '''Co ja? '''Johan: Odpowiedz na pytanie. Nina: Tak. Johan: Dzięki. ^^ Annie: Może rozszerzysz swoją wypowiedź? Nina: Nie. I dalej popijała soczek. Klein: A gdzie JoJo? <3 Dawno nie widziałem tej kocicy. ^^ Johan: 'JoJo? '''Annie: '''Właściwie JoJo... ''Po chwili coś głośno upnęło i zaczął spadać tynk z sufitu. Później już tylko widać było dziurę w ścianie, w której mignęła wszystkim twarz JoJo. '''Junior: Jo! Jo! JoJo: Tu jestem, skarbeczku. ^^ JoJo siedziała już obok Juniora. Junior: Aa! Austin: Robi się ciasno! Klein: Oo, coś na nas spada. <3 Ochroniarze zaczęli ewakuować widownię. Nikt jednak nie pamiętał o prowadzących i ich gościach. Annie: Uciekamy! Wszyscy z paniką w oczach zaczęli uciekać. Po chwili pewna część sufitu spadła na kamerę. Dalej było już tylko ciemno... I tym pozytywnym akcentem kończymy odcinek. <3 ''' '''PS: To moje drugie podsumowanie.. Bądźcie wyrozumiali. ;) Jak Ci się podobało podsumowanie? :) Było świetne! <33 Było ok. Może być. Beznadziejne. :< Para AnniexJohan dobrze się spisuje? Jasne! <3 Zmień ich.. :< Jeżeli czegoś brakuje wam w podsumowaniach, to piszcie w komentarzach. <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Przygody Totalnej Porażki